Kalasher (Świat Fantazji)
Kalasher (właściwie: Stiepan Narijewicz Nacherajew)- stalker i przyjaciel Arcturusa "CreationKeepera" Lwowskiego. Jest jednym z Ludzi Realnych, tym samym należy do Twórców. Lider Stalkerów Kalashera, wspiera Wielki Układ, znany też pod nazwą Państw Nexusa. Żołnierz Armii Wielkiego Pokoju w okresie 2015-2016, dorobił się w niej stopnia Wicekapitana. Pojawi się w Wojna o Fantazję. Historia Wczesne lata Urodził się w marcu 1976 w obecnym Kazachstanie (wtedy Kazachska Republika Radziecka), ojciec był Polakiem, a matka Rosjanką. Od najmłodszych lat uczony survivalu i strzelania, a także szacunku do przyrody. Po 20 latach został porwany by przeprowadzić eksperymenty, dzięki którym człowiek uzyskałby odporność na promieniowanie. Po dwóch tygodniach udało mu się uwolnić i zamordować cały personel. Następnie zbiegł i ukrył się w Czarnobylu, przez czternaście lat żył tam jako stalker, dzięki modyfikacjom nie martwiąc się promieniowaniem. Jednak w końcu postanowił udać się w okolice Brazylii. Niestety przypadkiem trafił do Bermudii, tajemniczej wyspy w Trójkącie Bermudzkim, gdzie został członkiem małej frakcji odwołującej się do tego, że cała władza należeć powinna do mas, a nie do band. Sformował Front Armii Ludowej, którego głównym celem było przejęcie Lich City, zjednoczenie skłóconych narodów oraz obalenie tawarchistycznych rządów w mieście. Pomimo działań intensywnych, między innymi partyzanckiej wojny w Królestwie Vect oraz w Cesarstwie No'akei, nie udało się im wygrać, ale Front znalazł pomocników w postaci aż 300 tysięcy ochotników. Ludzie i nie-ludzie zostali zjednoczeni pod jednym wspólnym sztandarem, ale nie mieli kogoś, kto by im pomógł. Wojna Ojczyźniana Powstanie Federacji Bermudzkiej w 2009 roku odmieniło losy Frontu. Armia Ludowa poszła do Karla Ceaudreanu w oczekiwaniu na audiencję. Tam przyjęta została miło. Przez wiele miesięcy Ceaudreanu i Kalasher dyskutowali czy skorzystać z ich usług. Ostatecznie Front Armii Ludowej zawarł z Federacją przymierze i obie organizacje rozpoczęły wspólne obalanie rządów anarchii oraz terroru. Niemniej Kalasher oczekiwał małego państewka. Dostał je, jednak były to niegościnne regiony na południowych krańcach Znanej Części. Wkrótce 14 lutego 2010 roku rozpoczęła się Wojna Ojczyźniana - Sojusz Antyfederacyjny zaatakował sprzymierzoną z Frontem Federację Ceaudreanu. Kalasher kierował wojskami w trakcie wielu bitew, między innymi w bitwie pod Taushan. Aktywnie uczestniczył w walce przeciwko siłom Lich City, do którego miał osobisty interes. W trakcie walk poznał córkę Karla - Auferię. Wielokrotnie brał z nią udział w walce z Sojuszem ramię w ramię. Jednak w trakcie operacji "Upadek Herezji" doszło do jej porwania, a następnie w jednym z kompleksów Sojuszu katastrofalnej przemiany połączonej z opętaniem przez demona pychy. Kalasher, choć kierował próbą jej odbicia, było za późno. Front i K-LAB zostały w bitwie całkowicie zdziesiątkowane. Pomimo sukcesu wroga Auferia Kaisteras, jak teraz się nazywała była towarzyszka Kalashera, okazała się o wiele bardziej przebiegła - w trakcie bitwy o wioskę Yranos dopuściła się zdrady Sojuszu i uciekła na wschód, za Góry Ceaudreanu. Wróciła pod koniec wojny na czele Legionu, potężnej hordy istot z prawdziwego horroru. Pomimo bohaterskiej postawy wrogowie nie zakopali toporu wojennego. Kalasher razem z Karlem uczestniczył w bitwie na Stepach Yookoshi, która zniszczyła hordę i zakończyła żywot Auferii. Nie wiedział o ocaleniu jej duszy przez ojca. Po wojnie dostał małe państewko na zachodzie wyspy, jakie nazwał Enverią, ale pustkowia nuklearne i bieda okazały się zbyt trudne na kolonizację. Poczuł się zdradzony przez Ceaudreanu i zaczął knuć u niego rewolucję komunistyczną, głównie z powodu narastającej biedy i niezadowolenia w Enverii. Jednak powstanie w Zeleagradzie zakończyło się całkowitą delegalizacją komunizmu oraz uznaniem go, jako systemu zbrodniczego, co w oczach Kalashera wydało się śmieszne, ponieważ sam widział Karla, jako despotę. Na dodatek doszło do pacyfikacji i aneksji kraju z powodu wybuchu wojny domowej między lojalistami, a rewolucjonistami. Kiedy Wojna Ojczyźniana się zakończyła nie zapomniano jednak o zasługach Frontu Armii Ludowej i ogłoszono Kalashera przyjacielem Federacji, choć komunistą i niebezpiecznym rewolucjonistą, to jednak zaufanym sojusznikiem Karla, jaki potrafi dotrzymać umowy. Wojna o Pokój na Gai Bermudii W roku 2015 wybuchła Wojna o Pokój na Gai Bermudii. Kalasher włączył się w obronę Federacji, kiedy tylko Alians Sług Hastadariusa zaatakował wyspę. Kalasher razem ze swymi ludźmi wyruszył w charakterze podjazdu, atakując znajdujące się za linią frontu siły wroga. Jego akcje sprawiły, że zaczął budować sobie renomę bohatera w Serbii, na Ukrainie, w okupowanej części Rosji oraz Niemczech. Wszędzie formował partyzantki, głównie skierowane na ideologię komunistyczną. Wkrótce zaplanował wzniecenie ogólnoświatowej rewolucji komunistycznej tuż po zakończeniu wojny na planecie. W tym celu rozpoczął tworzenie własnych sił, mających przejąć władzę w państwach. Co prawda nie były to imponujące rozmiary, ale i tak wykazywali się liczną odwagą. W trakcie obrony stolicy Federacji oraz wielu późniejszych bitwach wykazał się wyjątkowym okrucieństwem wobec Sług oraz kolaborantów. Wtedy postanowiono przenieść go, a oddziały komunistyczne włączono w szeregi wojsk państw Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych. Tym samym upadł pomysł Frontu Armii Ludowej. Kalasher trafił do 110. Regimentu Ochotniczego w mieście Centralia, należącego do Niepodległych Państw Północnych. Nie porzucił jednak zamiarów, ani nie zerwał kontaktów. Creepy Dezerterzy Wkrótce trafił do 110. Regimentu Ochotniczego, powstałego w mieście Centralia. Dorobił się stopnia Starszego w ochotniczej części Armii Wielkiego Pokoju, a także poznał Tarlię Kragojević, lokalną kurtyzanę. Wkrótce przybyła tam też Stanislausa oraz wiele innych postaci. Nienawidził Przemka i Magosa za ich negatywny stosunek do komunizmu. Również wkrótce zrobił się wrogi wobec Lwowskiego, za jego luksemburgizm. Ostatecznym oburzeniem było dla niego odznaczenie członków patrolu, który zatrzymał członka Jednostki Walki Informacyjnej, mjr Joraela. To sprawiło, że postanowił iż trzeba wywołać ogólnoświatową rewolucję komunistyczną natychmiast po pokonaniu Osi Sług. 07 sierpnia Kalasher i jemu lojalni żołnierze natychmiast wywołali Noc Regimentu Centralii, pozbawiając generała Jenshasona funkcji. Kalasher został nowym dowodzącym. Szerzył się terror. Stosowano kary cielesne oraz rozpoczęto przymusowe ćwiczenia. O wszystkim poinformowała Stanislausę jeniec wojenna i lider Piekła Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku. Mieszkańcy zatrzymali natychmiast Tarlię oraz wspomogli żołnierzy, którzy wkrótce aresztowali Kalashera. Kiedy regiment aresztowano on już był w celi dawno. Kiedy jednak wybuchł bunt odkrył nad ranem, że wszyscy, nawet jego lojalni żołnierze zbiegli, a pozostała garstka najbardziej mu lojalnych oraz tych, którzy chcieli zmienić swoje miejsce zatrudnienia z regimentów ochtoniczych w prawdziwą armię zakonną. Kalasher odkrył wkrótce kto stoi za buntem. Generalicja tam będąca stworzyła oddział o nazwie "Pogoń" i wysłała za głównymi uciekinierami. Do niego prócz Kalashera należała Tarlia oraz dwóch żołnierzy, którzy widzieli w nim przykładnego żołnierza oraz wzór do naśladowania. Okres powojenny Po zakończeniu działań militarnych pucz się nie udał, ale dzięki pomocy Lwowskich Kalasher zbiegł z Gai Bermudii i zadomowił się w Federacji Mikronacji. Tam z resztek swoich ludzi założył Stalkerów Kalashera, którzy stali się spluwami do wynajęcia. Przenieśli się wkrótce do Triumfu Akzjany w celu udziału w konfliktach Nieskończonej Wojny, między innymi na Wojnę Akzjańską. Szalał tam po stronie Triumfu, potem odpoczął by w końcu służyć trochę jako żołnierz w szeregach Prawdy. Obie frakcje jednak głęboko go rozczarowały, wskutek czego przeniósł się na północ, gdzie wstąpił do Armii Wielkiego Pokoju i rozpoczął jako regularny żołnierz walkę z Aliansem Sług. Został wielokrotnie awansowany i odznaczony za udział w akcjach, między innymi medalem Resista Plagiato trzeciej klasy oraz Sergionaris pierwszej. Dowodził oddziałem takim samym jak wcześniej. Jednak skład był inny i było o wiele więcej osób niż wcześniej. W tamtym czasie dostał się na tydzień do niewoli sługusowej w wyniku bitwy pod Umarem, ale w trakcie Ofensywy Ignatusa zdołano go uwolnić. To, co opowiedział innym o tym, co tam widział. Jego służba, skończona w grudniu 2015 roku dała mu poważaną reputację w szeregach zakonnych, pomimo że służył w oddziałach najemnych tych sił zbrojnych. Ku chwale Wielkiego Układu thumb|274px|Kalasher w trakcie Wojny Bermudiańskiej.Kiedy 13 grudnia 2015 roku wybuchła Wojna Bermudiańska, Kalasher i jego Stalkerzy byli wówczas w Nowym Świecie. To wtedy odeszli z Armii Wielkiego Pokoju. Kiedy doszło do tragicznej bitwy o Avintulę Kalasher był z kolei w trakcie walk z decentralistami, a więc uczestniczył w Wielkiej Krucjacie Nexusiańskiej. Zgodził się na to, aby walczyć na stałę dla Wielkiego Układu, warunkiem było jednak uznanie jego frakcji jako trzeciego, osobnego członu mocarstwa, obok Wspólnoty Nexusa i Koalicji Nexusa. Tym samym powstały narody o ustroju komunistycznym, jednakże te mogły być tylko, jeśli nie wyznawały ideologii Lenina, Stalina czy Mao, co Kalasher przyjął bardzo usatysfakcjonowany. W wyniku dołączenia podpisał na siebie wyrok śmierci w Przymierzu Bermudiańskim. Ginął w setkach bitew, ale był nadal zdolny do heroicznych czynów. Jego natura Człowieka Realnego nie pozwalała mu na śmierć z rąk zwyczajnych istot, lecz tylko z rąk kogoś, kto był Twórcą. Nigdy taki los jednak go nie spotkał. Kierował serią batalii w trakcie bitwy o Kościany Most na Krwawej Rzece, który był ważnym miejscem transportowym z Piekła, Zeleagradu i Lich City do Stołecznej Enklawy, Nowego Lizandrysu oraz Templaraburga. Stworzył Krajową Republikę Ludowo-Demokratyczną, miał również spory wpływ na losy regionu w trakcie Powstania w Lich City. Był zwolennikiem opcji Matasariowicza, czyli całkowitej pacyfikacji znienawidzonego miasta. Do walki włączył się jako dowódca polowy, ale bezpośrednio walczył dopiero od trzeciego dnia powstania, czyli 27 lutego 2016 roku miary lokalnej. Kiedy się zakończyło to on kierował siłami wywożącymi wszystko z okolicy miasta do Unii, a stamtąd na Płaskowyż Nexus. Jego udział był również większy w innych bitwach. Kierował wojskiem Państw w oblężeniu stolicy Cesarstwa oraz brał udział w obronie płaskowyża Nexus przed siłami Przymierza, w tym przed Wspólną Armią Bermudiańską, jak również w ostatnich dniach Wielkiej Krucjaty Nexusiańskiej. Potem wziął udział w ostatniej bitwie, jaką był atak na wymiar Bermudia Secunda w połowie 2019 roku i które oblężenie trwało do 22 lipca 2020 roku (07.08.016.E1 Wielkich Zmian). W tamtym dniu użyto broni antywszechświatowej, jaka obróciła cały wymiar w ruinę. Centrum interweniowało, a Lwowski i Czterej Liderzy podpisali na Górze Smoczej rozejm, a 05 sierpnia, czyli 2 tygodnie później nastał pokój w wyniku konferencji na planecie Lucius w wymiarze Astronomican. Kalasher reprezentował Wielki Układ razem z kanclerz Jano oraz małżeństwem wszechmonarszym. Po Wojnie Bermudiańskiej Kiedy wojna dobiegła końca Kalasher czuł się spełniony. Znalazł w końcu prawdziwą ojczyznę, zbudował sobie wielki pałac w wymiarze Kalashergrad i sprawił prawdziwy raj dla ludzi o jego poglądach. Stalkerzy Kalashera mieli pod swą kontrolą liczne państwa samodzielnie działające, ale on ani myślał wypowiadać posłuszeństwa komuś, kto był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Dzięki niemu przez te trzydzieści lat federacja jakoś się trzymała, a także stawiła opór inwazjom z Anarchistycznego Świata. Brał udział w walkach ze Sługami, z Chimerami, Zmumifikowanymi Imperiami, Wielkim Chaosem oraz innymi groźnymi potęgami z północy międzywymiaru. Pomimo bojowego nastawienia oraz geniuszu wojennego niestety tracił wielu ze swoich kompanów. W trakcie Krucjaty Północnej wszedł jako jeden z pierwszych do zajętego przez Zakon miasta sługusowego. To, co tam zobaczył przeraziło go doszczętnie. Mimo że w Zakonie był w stopniu tożsamym z sierżantem nie zamierzał jednak ani przyjmować awansu, ani wracać do sił Zakonu. Dlatego działał jako dowódca kontyngentu wojskowego Armii Nexusa. Wojna o Fantazję Kalasher pojawi się w Wojnie o Fantazję. Lata walk z Aliansem doprowadziły do tego, że inaczej zaczął podchodzić do ich kwestii. Jest jednym z poważanych ludzi w otoczeniu Lwowskiego i pełni rolę regenta, jeśli Arcturus przebywa w Centrum lub jest bezpośrednio na froncie przeciwko Sługom Upadłego Pierwszego. Charakterystyka thumb|238px|Kalasher bez maski.Jest w miarę wysoki - ma 185 cm. nie za szczupły, nie za gruby, ma średniej długości brązowe włosy, pociągłą chudą twarz i zielone oczy. Ubiera się skromnie, po wojskowemu. Na twarzy nosi maskę przeciwgazową i plecak, przez ramię ma przewieszony karabin, na piersi i pasie ma ładownice, a u pasa pistolet. Przez eksperymenty posiada on rany na psychice, które do dzisiaj się nie zarosły. Bezgranicznie ufa on Lwoskiemu, który jest dla niego autorytetem całkowitym. Mimo zniszczonej psychiki ma poczucie humoru (czarne). Oprócz tego niespecjalnie przepada za Lich City. Z uwagi na wychowanie stara się szanować przyrodę i trzymać z dala od osiedli ludzkich. Umiejętności *Biegłość w każdej broni - dzięki latom szkolenia Kalasher jest w stanie posługiwać się praktycznie każdą dostępną bronią, od mieczy przez karabiny aż po działa artyleryjskie czy nawet broń okrętową na transwymiarowcach. *Mistrzowska umiejętność przetrwania - Kalasher wiele lat spędził w niebezpiecznej Zonie Czarnobylskiej, gdzie istniały dzikie zwierzęta, zabójcy rządowi oraz siły zabezpieczające kordon. Dzięki temu do perfekcji opanował sztukę przetrwania oraz zapoznanie się z terenem otaczającym miejsce jego akcji. *Znajomość w pirotechnice - potrafi doskonale obsłużyć się z ładunkami pirotechnicznymi, od koktajli Mołotowa aż po nawet śmiertelnie niebezpieczne bomby memowe. To dzięki temu zdołał złożyć z niejednego złomu generator prądu na wszechobecne drewno czy też biomasę przetwarzaną w specjalnych urządzeniach. *Odporność na promieniowanie - przez eksperymenty, jakich Kalasher był w przeszłości ofiarą przypadkowo stał się całkowicie odporny na jakiekolwiek promieniowanie, dzięki czemu w warunkach, gdzie powietrze jest trujące potrzebuje jedynie maski i niczego więcej. *Odporność na alkohol - dzięki wielu mutagenom zdołał wykształcić taki metabolizm, że nawet stuprocentowy alkohol nie jest w stanie go zabić, a już tym bardziej sam nie jest w stanie się upić. Dzięki temu ciągle pozostaje trzeźwy. Ponadto każdy rodzaj alkoholu służy do czego innego, np. metylowy służy do wyostrzenia wzroku. Wyposażenie *Karabinek AKM z celownikiem oraz granatnikiem GP-30 *Cztery magazynki do AKM *5 granatów 40 mm *Pistolet PM (Makarow) i 5 magazynków *Miniaturowy rewolwer NAA i 6 szybkoładowaczy do niego *Latarka na baterie słoneczne *Saperka *Nóż z ukrytym pistoletem *Zapalniczka z tytanu *Lina dziesięciometrowa *Aparat fotograficzny Ciekawostki *Lubi czytać, zwłaszcza z literatury fantastycznonaukowej i postapokaliptycznej. Szczególnie mocno lubi serię Metro 2033, której książki ma w swym domu w wymiarze CoD Kalasher w niemal wszystkich językach. *Nie jest komunistą takim jak Lenin, ale takim jak Luksemburg. Odmieniło mu się po tym, jak Lwowski zaoferował mu miejsce u swego boku. *Promieniowanie na niego w ogóle nie działa. *Wie, obok Przemka, Eneraidoly i Stanislausy, kto jest szpiegmistrzynią Lwowskiego. Również to on odgadł prawdziwą tożsamość Wilhelminy Yao, czyli żony Lwowskiego działającej pod ów przykrywką. *Jego ulubioną piosenką jest "Paint it Black" zespołu Rolling Stones. Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Postacie (Świat Fantazji) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Żołnierze Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Wolni strzelcy